DIscusiones amorosas
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Hashiba y Fujimori estan comartiendo una relacion y todo parece marchar bien, sus alter egos ya no estan con ellos. Pero algo molesta al pelirrosa, en realidad Yoru y Ran nunca se marcharon y lo peor... estan peleados. Yaoi  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

En el patio de la escuela había un gran verde que hacia el clima muy fresco y agradable, por lo que era un buen lugar para recostarse y gozar de la compañía de la persona amada. Exactamente eso hacían Sora y Sunao. El chico de cabello rosa apoyaba su espalda en el tronco rugoso de un árbol mientras el peliazul tenia su cabeza en las piernas de su novio y dormía tranquilamente.

Había sido difícil para ellos, pero ya no había inconveniente y habían comenzado una relación. Lo que pensaron que les tomaria meses les llevo solo días y formalizaron en menos de dos semanas conllevando una sonrisa de Nanami ante la noticia. En realidad un suspiro acompañado de un "por fin" era lo que recibían al hablar de su noviazgo con cualquier persona.

-Sora…despierta…- palmeo suavemente su mejilla- vamos, despierta…-

Nada ocurria y ante una situación desesperada se necesitan medidas desesperadas. El pelilargo jalo las mejillas de su seme excesivamente y este despertó quejándose por el dolor, aunque ya estaba despierto, el oji rosa no lo soltaba. Muy por el contrario jalaba mas fuerte mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Te despertaste?- pregunto divertido.

.No, sigo dormido- se sobaba sus mejillas que ardían y estaban rojas- ¿Por qué no me despiertas de forma mas amorosa?-

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber que clase de forma es esa que quieres?-

-Bueno…- se sentó y acaricio la mejilla derecha del mas bajo para terminar uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce- Esta me parece una buena forma…-

-Hashiba…- susurro el peli rosa acercándose al rostro de su novio que cerro los ojos a la espera de otro beso- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- muy por el contrario le dio un brutal zape en la cabeza con las mejillas teñidas en rojo por la vergüenza.

El oji rosa no era demás romántico, contrario a Sora que creía que debía ser lo mas cariñoso posible con su novio, claro que Fujimori no compartía esa idea con él. El peli largo seguía algo enfadado con el oji azul y lo peor era que no sabia por que razón estaba molesto… se sentía tonto al planear decirle que estaba enfurruñado pero no tenia idea del por que.

Pasaron juntos por el patio lateral de la escuela con intención de llegar a los dormitorios y cambiarse las ropas que llevaban puestas por el equipo de gimnasia. Las clases se daban en diferentes horarios y como eran internos podían adaptarse a lo que necesitaran. En el camino Sora tomo la mano de su uke y este se tenso un poco al tiempo que su molestia volvia a aparecer.

Fujimori levanto la vista hacia el cielo y pudo distinguir a Ichikawa besando a su amado Nagase en el salon de laboratorio. No quería ni imaginarse que podían hacer esos dos estando solos allí e incluso encerrados en ocasiones, lo importante era que el peliverde se había tomado en serio los sentimientos del otro chico y al mismo tiempo había realizado el deseo de Ichikawa desde hacia tanto tiempo… se notaba que se amaban.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aqui?- la voz de Shinichirou era firme como siempre- No merodeen por todas partes, además tienen clases en veinte minutos-

-Ya vamos, ya vamos…- jalo al oji rosa llevándoselo hacia donde se dirigían en primer lugar- No se que le pasa a Nii-san pero cada vez esta peor su humor-

-No lo se… tal vez sea porque Nanami esta en esa reunión hace ya cuatro días-

-Si… es posible-

Llegaron a la habitacion y se pusieron de espaldas mientras buscaban cada quien su ropa. Al menos eso parecía hasta que Fujimori se libro de su camiseta y sintió los brazos del otro en su cintura. Iba a protestar por eso, pero el otro apego completamente su cuerpo al de su novio a la vez que paseaba suavemente los labios en su palido cuello. Sunao suspiro profundamente pronunciando el nombre de su koi, pero de nuevo esa estúpida molestia lo inquietaba.

Por su parte sora no entendía lo que le ocurria pero quería estar completamente cerca de Fujimori, pero de forma distinta, algo en su interior le decía que debía compensarlo por algo y por ello se comportaba de esa forma. Pero no recordaba haberle hecho nada al menor, realmente le parecía una idea algo tonta contarle eso al peli largo cuando no habían tenido ningún problema.

-Ha…Hashiba…mmm…- giro su cuerpo de modo que quedaron frente a frente- Llegaremos tarde…-

-Mejor no lleguemos…- el otro chico frunció un poco el ceño pero no se resistió a los besos del mas alto- Nao… te amo…-

Las manos deseosas del mas alto acariciaron todo lo expuesto de Fujimori y descendieron aun mas hasta llegar a su entrepierna que comenzaba a despertar. Con un suave movimiento, para no asustarlo o romper el ambiente, lo recostó en la cama y se ubico sobre el delicado jovencito que lo tenia desesperadamente enamorado.

-Esp…mmm…- comenzaba a resistirse por culpa de su maldito enfado infundado- ¡Te dije que te detengas!- lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo- ¡Eres un estúpido baka!-

-¡Ran!- el chico se puso de pie sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Qué estas haciend…?-

-Urusai, eres un baka. Te odio, Yoru- intento irse pero el otro lo detuvo abrazandolo nuevamente- Te digo que me sueltes-

-Ran… ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que odio cuando me dices que me odias- lo giro encontrándose la mirada carmín con los ojos celeste- dorado del mas alto.

La verdad era que Yoru y Ran no habían nunca abandonado al duo de chicos. Pero en una de las conversaciones de la pareja había salido el tema de que Yoru había elegido renunciar a Ran y desaparecer por el bien de Sora y Sunao. Ante tamaña decisión el oji rojo se había sentido completamente abandonado y, si bien ellos seguían existiendo dentro de los jovencitos, nunca habían regresado completamente como antes.

El pelirrosa se aparto bruscamente del mayor y lo miro fieramente. Aunque Yoru lo conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba dispuesto a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y eso solo lograba hacerlo sentirse peor. Jamas renunciaría a su amado pequeño pero también estaba el caso de que era un pequeño berrinchudo y no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de que no lo había abandonado.

El mas alto intento volver a acercarse pero se gano una bofetada que hizo despertar a Hashiba y reaccionar a Sunao. Aun con la mano en el aire por el golpe y Sora con el rostro en la dirección que había sido volteado por la cachetada ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que se miraron fijamente para terminar suspirando con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Han vuelto- dijeron a unisono y no solo habían vuelto. Jamás se habían ido y estaban peleados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolis! GOMEN! Ya ni se cuando publique esto pero la verdad es que no me hacia tiempo para la conti TT/TT… en verdad mi fic estuvo bueno? 9w9 me alegra muxo muxo de verdad sniff… entonces esta es la conti y SAKEMI-SAN muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tus constantes ánimos n/n de verdad me animaba mucho y claro que lo seguiré! Jejeje por cierto cuando actualice el próximo capi voy a poner un one-shot que va a explicar algo :3 pero lo voy a anunciar bien.**

**Así que dejo aquí la conti y hay mas capis jejeje espero que lo disfruten! Y sobretodo tu SAKEMI CHAN**

**Enjoy**

-Perdóname…- susurro el pelirosa apenado por la situación- Te quedaron la marca de los dedos…- soplo suavemente para tratar de arreglar el problema de su alter ego.

Por su parte el mas alto estaba molesto y confundido, se suponía que los dos se habían ido para siempre y no iban a interponerse en su relación. Pero ahí estaban, el solo pensar que volvería la relación a ser doble le ponía los pelos de punta, quería ser feliz con su koi y que nada molestara.

No se merecía esa bofetada y dolía demasiado, los delgados dedos de Fujimori eran un látigo. Pero al menos sabia que no era porque había hecho algo para merecerlo y que ese golpe iba para Yoru. Había un tema más importante aun.

-Tenemos que decirle a Nii-chan- murmuro Hashiba seriamente- Tiene que saberlo-

-NO- se abrazo a él- ¡No quiero volver al hospital! Por favor –

-…e…esta bien- lo reconforto- No vamos a decir nada por ahora, pero que están, están-

-Bueno no hay problema, solo debemos mantenerlos en nuestro subconsciente-

-Eso será fácil para ti… no te olvides que Yoru fue capaz de tirarme por una ventana-

-Ya haremos algo- lo vio a los ojos- Pero no digamos a nadie que Yoru y Ran han regresado-

el peliazul no pudo mas que suspirar derrotado y terminar de vestirse para asistir a la clase. Se fueron sin cenar a su habitación y eso extraño por sobretodo a aquellos que conocían al peli azul y su gusto por lo comestible. Al final se sentaron, cada quien en su cama y sin mirarse mutuamente, era incomodo para ambos así que trataban de pensar como solucionar esa incomoda situación.

-Fujimori- murmuro- ¿Y si tratas de hablar con Yoru?-

-¿Hablar?-

-Bueno, Yoru es un poco mas maduro que Ran- noto que ese comentario lo había fastidiado- Si hablas con él puede que se arregle algo-

-De acuerdo… pero… ¿Puedes dejar salir a Yoru?-

No fue muy difícil lograr que el de ojos bicolor se mostrara porque lo único que tuvo que hacer Nao fue decirle al oído que quería conversar sobre su otra personalidad. En un solo parpadeo el ambiente se torno negativo y se vio al otro con sus vendas ondear movidas por una corriente invisible, estaba muy serio y hasta algo triste.

-¿Qué paso con Ran?-

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber- reclamo seriamente- El que ustedes estén peleados esta afectando la relación que llevamos Hashiba y yo-

-Es por su culpa que esto esta pasando- suspiro con fastidio- Yo quería irme por el bien de ustedes pero por eso ya no puedo estar con él. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer algo para remediarlo-

Se acerco al pelilargo con su mejor expresión ganadora y eso ya lo puso por demás tenso. No quería llegar al punto al que llegaba su alter ego y ceder a las perversiones de Yoru. Así que retrocedió hasta llegar a un límite…nada más que la cama y no podía haber caído en un peor lugar.

Ante la oportunidad que se había presentado, el más alto inmovilizo al oji rosa inmediatamente.

-Yoru, quitate- intento apartarlo- quiero que me expliques a que te refieres con eso de desaparecer…-

-Ran esta molesto pero yo creí que él estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión-

-Pero no entiendo que rayos hiciste-

-Sora lo sabe muy bien. El te lo puede explicar con lujo de detalles- veía al chico de arriba abajo lentamente- Pero en este momento solo quiero ver a Ran y demostrarle lo mucho que lo he extrañado- se acerco al oído del jovencito y le susurro suavemente- Si no piensas salir… te daré un buen motivo para hacerlo…-

De un jalón retiro el pantalón del pelirosa y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas con lujuria. Las delgadas muñecas del chico estaban siendo aprisionadas por la mano libre de Yoru y le resultaba imposible zafarse de ese firme agarre.

-¡Yoru!- hizo el intento de patearlo pero fue en vano, muy por el contrario, le dio espacio de ubicarse entre sus piernas dejando una a cada lado de la cadera del mayor.

-Ran…- jadeo impaciente- sabes que me gusta que seas caprichoso pero esta vez no es un juego.

Con solo mirarlo a los ojos de color rosa brillante, Yoru supo que seguía siendo Fujimori quien lo miraba con rabia y que no seria nada fácil que su amado saliera de su escondite en las profundidades del subconsciente del pelirosa . Pero si el chico era terco, el lo era aun mas y lo haría salir aunque fuese por la fuerza.

-Bien, tú lo pediste-

Desabrocho la camiseta de Sunao y comenzó a lamer en descenso, si bien al menor no le agradaba ni un poco lo que Yoru estaba planeando, sabía perfectamente que era el cuerpo de Hashiba el que lo estaba tocando. Las manos, la lengua… era Sora a quien veía devorarlo impacientemente y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a todo ese ataque que le levantaba la temperatura y lo enloquecía lentamente.

-Ah… Hashiba…-

-Bien, Sunao- sonrió- tú lo disfrutas mucho pero quiero ver a Ran-

-Hashiba… p… por favor, sal- unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al sentir un mordisco en su cuello. Al pelilargo no le gustaban ese tipo de tratos pero sabía que al otro si, eran una perfecta pareja de sádico-masoquista.

-Si no sales, me estas dando la autorización de hacerle el amor a otro-

Sujeto la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a masajearla con algo de fuerza. Al principio, el más bajo se mordía los labios para evitar gemir, pero al final dio un agudo grito que el mayor reconoció muy bien. Muchas noches enteras había tenido el placer de escucharlo gemir de esa manera.

No había podido contra sus celos y la idea de hacer sufrir a Fujimori. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Ran…- lo vio a los ojos, era SU Ran. Los ojos carmín del chico no lo veían directamente sino que estaban desviados hacia un lado- Ran… mírame…- soltó sus manos para acariciar su cabello.

-Yoru…-

-Dime…-

-…-

-…-

-¡BAKA!- le dio un fuerte puñetazo

-¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO ASÍ?- se quejo el peliazul tirado en el suelo y con la comisura del labio bastante dolorida.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse porque Nao estaba completamente sonrojado, ocultando su entrepierna con la camiseta que estiraba hacia abajo, las piernas desnudas y la respiración completamente agitada.

-Hashiba…s…se que no es el… mejor momento pero… t… te necesito- susurro tímido.

Claro que el oji cielo respondería… después de limpiarse la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

***NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hay la dejo esta hija de "·$%* seguro eso es lo que dicen ahora u/uU tengo esa mala costumbre jeje n_nUUU pero en el proximo capi hay lemon por partida doble jejeje en fin gracias por esperar y agréguenme en Facebook o en Deviant art!**

**Kisses y en menos de un mes tengo la conti… espero que sea en muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy poco…**

**Que te parecio? owoU**


End file.
